The Choices We Face!
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: After the battle with naraku Inuyasha is faced with a decision that could make his life wonderful or make it a living hell. The choice is his.


This is for you, Inuyasha

**This is for you, Inuyasha!**

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of his friends, but I do own the idea of this story.

Sun was shining through the trees, birds were singing and tons of flowers bloomed. It painted the perfect picture of a perfect day. It **would** be beautiful if it wasn't for what was going to occur later that very same day. Today was it, the final battle. The place where the hunt for the shikon no tama would end and peace would be restored. Kagome knew they would win the battle. She just had a gut feeling. That is until last night. Medoriko had come to her in a dream and shown her the outcome and it was one that kagome was hoping could be prevented. All the options ran through her mind as she walked in front of the gang. Everyone had noticed something different about her today. She just wasn't her usual self. Finally kagome stopped and turned to the group with a sad look. "It's almost dark. Can we stop here for tonight? I wanted to take a bath." She asked Inuyasha quietly. He had noticed something strange about her too but decided to keep it to himself so he just agreed to it. Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and started walking towards the hot spring. As she undressed and climbed in she thought about her dream and how she could fix it.

flashback to dream

"Kagome…."

Kagome wandered through the darkness of her dreams as a voice called out to her.

"Who's there?" she asked frightened. As she walked on the surroundings changed and she found herself wandering through Inuyasha's Forest. She smiled and ran towards the sacred tree hoping to find inuyasha there. When she got there she saw a woman sitting on the roots. She was dressed in a fighting style kimono and was glowing.

"Hello Kagome. I have been meaning to meet with you. I brought you here to tell you of what unfortunate events will happen at the Final Battle with the demon Naraku. My name is Medoriko." Kagome gasped and immediately bowed to the elder miko.

"You do not have to bow to me, for you have the same amount of power as me if not more. You are simply a mere image of kikyo nothing more, for you harbor my blood and powers, as kikyo once did before she died." she said taking a seat on the ground.

"I understand, but I have one question. Why are you here?" kagome asked respectfully while sitting on the ground.

"I have much to tell you kagome. You see I have come to show you the outcome of the final battle between you and the demon naraku. It is an outcome I am afraid I cannot stop. Only Inuyasha will be able to stop this." She waved her hand and a picture of the final battle appeared.

The field was dark and gloomy. Miasma filled the air. She saw herself standing on a hill in miko garbs holding her bow and arrows. As it slowly became day she saw the battlefield more clearly. Naraku was there with thousands of demons and was hiding himself. He had changed once again. The shikon no tama had changed him into something more vile and disgusting that anything she had seen. She heard a yell and turned to see what was wrong. She gasped at the sight. The only ones standing were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and herself. Soon it was only them and naraku. As the kagome in the scene walked towards naraku and shot an arrow at him. As he reached out to grab her she didn't move but let him absorb her into his body. Inuyasha and kouga snarled and attacked him viciously. Moments later the battlefield erupted in a pink light. . Naraku's body exploded and lying in his place was kagome's body and the shikon jewel. Inuyasha rushed over only to see Kagome not breathing.

"Kagome?" he asked approaching her body.

"NO!" he yelled picking up her lifeless body and it lied in his arms

"No don't leave me. You promised me you would be by my side." He yelled at her lifeless body. As he cried her body began to glow a light blue.

"Huh?" he whispered as her body lifted out of his hands and into the air.  
_"Inuyasha I know you are upset but you must listen to me."_ Kagome's spirit appeared behind him.

"What is going on?" he asked quietly.

Kagome smiled and said sadly, "_This happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. This was the outcome of the final battle. Now you have a choice."_

Inuyasha looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer the question two people appeared beside Kagome. It was Izayoi and Medoriko. Izayoi spoke first in a rich sweet voice.

"_**My son. I have missed you so and have watched over you throughout your life. You have lived a hard life, one not many people could handle. When kagome came into your life, things changed for you. Now it is your choice on your life. How will you change it my son. Please make the right choice to make your life the best you can. I can't stand having to watch you grow up alone once again." **_

Inuyasha smiled. "I miss you mother. Goodbye." His mother smiled and disappeared.

Medoriko smiled and spoke. "_**You have a choice to make. You can keep kagome alive here with you, or you can bring kikyo back. The problem is, you will be stuck with your choice for all of your life. I have watched you over the last few years and you are still unsure of your heart. So I shall show you your future with each woman and you must decide for they cannot live much longer or you will loose both of them."**_

Inuyasha sighed and tears fell down his cheeks. "Let me see my future with kikyo first."  
Medoriko smiled and the area filled with white light.

As the white light faded inuyasha found himself in a forest that looked slightly familiar.

"_**Do you know where you are Inuyasha?" **_Medoriko asked as she floated beside him.  
"Yeah I'm by the Sacred Tree." Looking around he noticed something by them. It was a grave. Walking up to it he read what it said.  
_Kagome Higurashi  
loving adoptive mother  
dear friend_

Inuyasha dropped to his knees. "Inuyasha!" someone called and he jumped up into a tree and hid. "Yeah?" he heard a voice yell.  
"Inuyasha where are you?" kikyo came out of the woods and into the area.  
"I'm right here." Inuyasha watched from the trees and saw himself walk out of the trees and he was…full human.  
_'Kikyo made me change for her. Kagome loves me for who I am.'_ He shook his head and looked down.  
"Kikyo what are you doing our here?" he asked.  
"I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you that I am going to Kurarugi village." Kikyo didn't look him in the eye when she said this.  
"Okay but before you go, may I ask why you won't let me mark you?" he asked sadly.  
Inuyasha smelled the lie before she even spoke.  
"I'm just not ready yet. I'll be back in a few days. I love you." Kissing his cheek she walked out of the woods.

_**"Have you seen enough inuyasha?"**_ Medoriko asked as she sadly looked at his human form.  
"I have. Let me see my future with Kagome." He said softly.  
medoriko nodded and smiled sadly and the area filled with a white light.

When the light died down he found himself outside of a hut.  
"Inuyasha come here quick!" he heard kagome say. Rushing to the window he looked in and gasped at the sight.  
Kagome was lying on a bed and she was a Hanyou.  
_'she accepted my blood. But what is that in her arms?'_  
he watched as he other self walked into the room  
"What is it Kagome?" he asked sitting down next to her on the futon.  
"Watch." She pointed to the corner and inuyasha looked and saw a little hanyou girl sitting there. He watched as the little girl pulled herself up and smiled.  
"Da-Da" she said as she took a few steps and wobbled. Giggling the girl took a few more steps and fell into her fathers arms.  
He smiled with pride from outside.  
"That's my girl." He heard himself say  
"Inuyasha when I agreed to be your mate and you said you were going to start a pack of inu-hanyou's I didn't think you were serious." Kagome said while smiling.  
"Why do you say that?" he asked from the chair.  
"Cause I'm pregnant again."  
he chuckled as he saw himself start dancing around with his little girl giggling in his arms.  
"When did you find out?" he asked setting his daughter down.  
"A few days ago when I went back to my era. And guess what?" she said smirking  
"What?"  
"I'm having twins"  
Inuyasha heard a thud and looked in to see himself on the floor promptly unconscious.

Outside  
Inuyasha chuckled at himself and smiled  
"I'm ready to go home now Medoriko" he said "I have my decision."  
Medoriko smiled and the area changed back to the battle field. His companions arose when they arrived  
"Ive made my decision." He announced  
Kagome's spirit arrived and this time she was dressed in a long flowing white gown.  
moments later kikyo arrived out of the woods.  
_**"What is your decision inuyasha?"**_ Medoriko asked smiling.  
Inuyasha glanced around and smiled  
"I choose….."

Well that's the end of chapter one!!  
please leave your reviews and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can.  
by the way if you want to leave me a few ideas to write on later I don't mind thanx guys!!


End file.
